MIRACLE HANABI
by Kimeka ReiKyu
Summary: Keajaiban kembang api pada saat festival musim panas "Kau percaya keajaiban?"/"Ada legenda yang mengatakan, jika kau berdoa pada saat kembang api festival musim panas dinyalakan maka permohonanmu akan terkabul"/"Itu semua hanya omong kosong"/"Tapi, aku percaya..."/"Karena aku sendiri sudah membuktikannya"/ Fict perdana \NaruSaku slight SasuSaku/ RnR Please [TWOSHOT]
1. Chapter 1

**TIK TOK TIK TOK**

Suara jam besar yang berdiri kokoh terdengar nyaring membuat seorang gadis berusia sekitar 17 tahun berambut merah muda panjang yang digulung kedalam dengan sebuah tusuk konde berwarna merah dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga-bunga kecil yang serasi dengan **Yukata** berwarna merah dengan motif bunga sakura yang dikenakannya, ditambah **obi** berwarna merah yang melingkar manis dipinggannya membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik menolehkan kepala kearah jam. Di hembuskannya napasnya berat saat melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 06.35 sore. Merasa bosan, diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh taman tempat ia berdiri. Taman terlihat cukup sepi jika dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya, wajar saja karena tidak jauh dari taman sedang diadakan festival Musim Panas otomatis semua orang berbondong-bondong pergi ke festival sedangkan orang-orang yang masih ada ditaman kemungkinan sedang menunggu seseorang. Ya kemungkinan.

"Hana-_**Chan**_!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berlari menghampiri seorang gadis berambut coklat yang berdiri tidak jauh dari gadis berambut merah muda.

"Kau terlambat Masaru-_**Kun**_" kata gadis berambut coklat kesal kepada laki-laki yang sepertinya kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf~" laki-laki itu meminta maaf sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada "Jalan saat festival benar-benar padat" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat! Festivalnya sudah dimulai dari tadi" kata gadis berambut coklat sambil berjalan beriringan dengan laki-laki berambut hitam.

Gadis berambut merah muda hanya tersenyum melihat pasang itu. Tingkah mereka mengingatkannya pada kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, dimana di hari itu ia pergi ke festival dengan perasaan sangat terpaksa bersama laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah pacar barunya.

Ya, satu tahun yang lalu ditempat yang sama ia sedang menunggu laki-laki itu.

**MIRACLE HANABI**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Ranted: T**

**Gender: Romance, Tragedy**

**Warning: AT, AU, OOC, Gaje, EYD berantakan, Typo bertebaran dan Dead Charat **

**Story © Kimika ReiKyu**

**Pair: NaruSaku Slight SasuSaku**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang gadis manis berambut merah mudah pendek sebahu dengan bandana berwarna merah dan mengenakan _**Yukata**_ berwarna merah dengan motif bunga sakura sedang berdiri kesal menunggu seseorang sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Sakuraaa-_**Chan~**_" teriak suara cempreng dari kejauhan.

Merasa dipanggil gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Sakura itu membalikkan badannya. Dari kejauhan Sakura dapat melihat seorang laki-laki tampan berambut pirang jabrik mengenakan kaos berwarna hijau dengan garis hitam disekitar leher yang dibalut dengan jaket berwarna orange yang cocok dengan celana _**jeans**_ berwarna hitam yang ditambahkan dengan sepatu _**kets**_ berwarna putih dengan garis-garis orange berlari kearahnya.

"Kau lama sekali Naruto-_**Baka**_" kata Sakura kesal kepada laki-laki bernama Naruto karena sudah membuatnya menunggu cukup lama.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-_**Chan**_" kata Naruto menyesal.

"Terserah! Makin cepat kita pergi maka makin cepat pula aku bisa pulang" ujar Sakura masih kesal sambil meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Uh, Sakura-_**Chan**_ kau masih marah ya?" Naruto berlari mencoba mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura.

"..."

"Sakura-_**chan**_ maaf~. Jika sedang ada festival jalanan akan sangat padat" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya sambil memasang tampang imut kepada Sakura.

"_Chi"_ Sakura mendesih melihat tampang Naruto, kalau sudah begini dia tidak mungkin bisa marah pada si bodoh itu.

"Ya ya ya" kata Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Kau baik sekali Sakura-_**Chan**_" Naruto tersenyum senang karena Sakura sudah mau memaafkannya.

Haruno Sakura adalah nama gadis berambut merah muda sedangkan laki-laki berambut pirang disampingnya adalah pacarnya Uzumaki Naruto. Hubungan mereka masih baru, sekitar 1 bulan mungkin? Entahlah Sakura tidak begitu ingat sejak kapan hubungan mereka dimulai. Sejujurnya Sakura masih bingung apakah mereka bisa dibilang pasangan, karena orang yang disukai Sakura bukanlah laki-laki disampingnya ini. Laki-laki yang disukai Sakura adalah si bungsu Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke teman satu sekolahnya dan merupakan sahabat dekat dari Naruto. Sakura telah menyatakan perasaanya pada Sasuke yang sudah dipendamnya hampir 2 tahun ini tetapi sayang perasaan tulus Sakura ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang pangeran sekolah. Pelarian, mungkin. Dan hari ini merupakan kencan pertama mereka setelah selama ini ajakan kencan Naruto ditolaknya dengan berbagai macam alasan dari yang masuk akal sampai yang tidak.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan beriringan ditengah festival yang begitu ramai. Banyak kios-kios mainan, pernak-pernik dan juga kios makan kecil bertebaran mulai dari makanan ringan sampai makanan berat. Sakura terus menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan melihat keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sedangkan di sebelahnya Naruto terus bercerita panjang lebar entah tentang apa karena Sakura tidak begitu mendengarkan perkataannya. Saat sedang asik-asiknya memandangi kios-kios perhatian Sakura tertarik pada sebuah kios pernak-pernik lucu yang membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa Sakura-_**Chan**_?" tanya Naruto penasaran karena tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti.

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab masih fokus dengan kios di depannya.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sakura karena penasaran. Naruto bisa melihat sebuah kios pernak-pernik dengan orname entah apa yang berkilau-kilauan dengan cat berwarna merah muda di campur biru muda. Melihat itu Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sakura berjalan kearah kios itu.

"Naruto?" teriak Sakura panik saat Naruto menarik tangannya.

"Ayo kita masuk kedalam Sakura-_**Chan**_!" Naruto hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya sambil menunjuk kios pernak-pernik dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya masih digunakan untuk menarik tangan kiri Sakura.

"Selamat datang" sapa ramah wanita paruh baya penjaga toko kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Boleh kami melihat-lihat _**Oba-San**_?" tanya Naruto ramah pada penjaga tokoh.

"Ya tentu saja. Silahkan melihat-lihat" kata penjaga tokoh ramah dan mulai meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ehem~" dehem Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kirinya yang masih digenggam Naruto.

"Ah! Maaf Sakura-_**Chan**_" Naruto panik melihat tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil memperlihatkan senyuman malu Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan berlawanan arah, Naruto ke kanan Sakura ke kiri. Sakura terus memperhatikan pernak-pernik seperti kalung, cincin, gelang, bandana, penjepit rambut dan hiasan rambut lainnya. Mata Sakura berbinar saat melihat sebuah tusuk konde berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil _"Cantik"_ pikir Sakura sambil mengambil tusuk konde itu.

"ra... Sakura-_**Chan**_~" panggil Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapan Sakura, yang sukses membuat Sakura terkejut dan langsung meletakan tusuk konde kembali ketempatnya.

"_**Ne**_.. kenapa diletakan kembali?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat tusuk konde yang dipegang Sakura tadi "Menurutku tusuk konde itu akan sangat cocok denganmu Sakura-_**Chan**_" tambah Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Aku tidak Suka" dusta Sakura dan mulai pergi keluar meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya cepat, mencoba mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kios.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura kembali berjalan beriringan yang hanya diisi dengan Naruto bercerita tentang kegiatan klub basket yang diikutinya, sedangkan Sakura masih tetap lebih tertarik pada kios-kios di kanan kirinya tanpa mempedulikan cerita Naruto.

**BRUK**

Tubuh Sakura termundur ke belakang saat tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang didepannya karena terlalu fokus pada kios-kios.

"HEY! KALAU JALAN PAKAI MATA, JANGAN PAKAI DENGKUL!" teriak sosok laki-laki yang terlihat seperti preman.

**GLEK**

"Ma-maaf" kata Sakura takut sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"Hey! Kau manis juga nona" kata laki-laki yang ditabrak Sakura tadi.

"Ah, kau benar" ujar teman laki-laki itu yang berdiri tepat dibelakang laki-laki yang ditabrak Sakura sambil melirik Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. "Bagaimana kalau kau temani kami saja nona?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil memperlihatkan seringainya.

Tangan Sakura bergetar takut melihat seringai kedua laki-laki yang terlihat seperti preman dan membuat tubuh Sakura mundur selangkah kebelakang. Ditolehkan kepalanya kesamping berharap Naruto akan menolongnya tetapi sayang Naruto tidak ada disampingnya, laki-laki bodoh itu hilang disaat yang dibutuhkan.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan nona?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ma-maaf, tapi aku bersama seseorang" tolak halus Sakura masih dengan tangan yang bergetar karena takut.

"Tinggalkan saja temanmu itu nona" kata laki-laki itu lagi sambil mencoba menarik Sakura paksa.

**GREB!**

Tangan laki-laki itu terhenti karena tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang ternyata Naruto.

"Dia sudah bilang **tidak mau** kan?" kata Naruto dingin dengan penekanan pada kata tidak mau.

"Chi, siapa kau?" laki-laki itu kesal mendengar perkataan Naruto dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman Naruto "Jangan ikut campur!" tambah laki-laki itu.

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu.

"Kau- Ahhhh!" teriak sakit laki-laki itu saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Kau jangan pernah ganggu gadis ini lagi" kata Naruto dingin sambil menatap laki-laki yang wajahnya sudah pucat berdiri dibelakang laki-laki yang tangannya dicengkram Naruto kuat "Gadis ini **MILIKKU**" tambah Naruto semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya membuat laki-laki itu semakin berteriak kesakitan.

"Ahhh ma-maafkan kami" kata laki-laki itu sambil menahan sakit ditangannya.

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya. Tidak menunggu waktu lama kedua laki-laki itu berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura saat cengkraman Naruto sudah benar-benar terlepas.

"Haa~" Naruto bernafas lega melihat kedua laki-laki itu pergi. Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget saat mengingat kondisi Sakura "Kau tidak apa-apakan Sakura-_**Chan**_?" tanya panik Naruto saat melihat tangan Sakura yang masih bergetar.

"Kau dari mana saja BODOH!?" Sakura berteriak marah mencoba menyalurkan kemarahannya pada Naruto yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

"Maaf Sakura-_**Chan**_, tadi aku pergi membeli permen kapas ini" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyodorkan segumpalan permen kapas berwarna merah muda kepada Sakura "Kupikir kau akan menyukainya Sakura-_**Chan**_" lanjut Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyuman terpaksa pada Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab dia masih cukup terkejut dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, selain itu entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika mengingat kejadian saat Naruto menolongnya.

**DEG**

Wajah Sakura sedikit merona mengingat ekspresi Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran konyolnya.

"Sakura-_**Chan**_ kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik melihat rona merah diwajah Sakura "Apa ada yang terluka?" tambah Naruto.

Sakura hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berkata _"Aku baik-baik saja"_ yang dibalas helaan napas lega dari Naruto.

"Syukurlah, ayo kita pergi Sakura-_**Chan**_!" ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Sakura meneruskan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Kembali perjalanan mereka hanya diisi oleh cerita panjang Naruto dan Sakura masih sibuk memperhatikan kios-kios yang dilewatinya tetapi sesekali Sakura memberikan respon berupa jawaban atau gumaman atas cerita Naruto menandakan bahwa ia menyimak cerita Naruto.

"Ahh!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya cepat kesamping dimana Naruto berdiri.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura, terbesit perasaan khawatir muncul saat mendengar teriakan Naruto tadi.

"Lihat Sakura-_**Chan**_!" tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah kios permainan menangkap ikan emas "Aku ingin mencobanya Sakura-_**Chan**_" lanjut Naruto sambil nyengir kearah Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napasnya melihat Naruto yang sudah berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan dirinya sendiri _"Dasar kekanak-kanakan"_ kata Sakura dalam hati melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"_**Ji-San**_ aku mau coba" kata Naruto riang kepada laki-laki paruh baya penjaga kios.

"Tentu saja" kata laki-laki—yang memakai pakaian serba hijau ketat berambut hitam dengan potongan model mangkok—bersemangat sambil memberikan sebuah benda yang mirip dengan saringan tetapi ukurannya lebih kecil dan terbuat dari kayu yang ditengah-tengahnya dipasang kertas putih yang tipis dan sebuah mangkok yang setengahnya telah terisi air.

Sakura ikut berjongkok disebelah Naruto setelah sebelumnya ditariknya ujung _**Yukata**_ yang dikenakannya agar tidak kotor.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu Sakura-_**Chan**_" kata Naruto percaya diri yang hanya dibalas dengusan remeh oleh Sakura, tidak percaya Naruto akan berhasil menangkap ikan emas itu.

"Baiklah~" Naruto menggulung ujung lengan jaket yang dikenakannya sebatas siku agar tidak basah. Difokuskan padangannya pada ikan-ikan emas yang berenang ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba menghindari saringan yang terbuat dari kertas.

Perlahan Naruto memasukan saringan kertas kedalam air dan mengarahkannya cepat agar bisa mendapatkan ikan emas yang terlihat kelelahan karena terus berenang.

**SREET**

**BREEK** (Suara kertas robek)

**GAGAL**

Jaring kertas yang digunakan Naruto terkoyak bagian tengahnya membuat ikan emas yang hampir ditangkapnya terlepas.

"Ah~ sedikit lagi" kata Naruto kesal karena percobaan pertamanya gagal "_**Ji-San**_ aku mau coba lagi!" Naruto memandang kearah paman itu dengan semangat yang membara.

"Hahaha" paman itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto tetapi diturutinya juga permintaan Naruto dan memberikannya saringan kertas kedua.

"Kali ini pasti berhasil" kata Naruto semangat dan mulai memasukan jaring kertasnya kedalam air.

**SREET**

**BREEK**

**GAGAL**

"Sial! Sedikit lagi. _**Ji-San**_ sekali lagi!" Naruto masih tidak mau menyerah.

"Semangat yang bagus anak muda" ujar paman itu senang melihat semangat Naruto.

Naruto memasukkan kembali jaring kertas ketiganya kedalam air dengan penuh konsentrasi dan lebih lembut agar kertasnya tidak segera terkoyak.

_**SREEK**_

_**BREEK**_

_**GAGAL**_

"Huaa~" teriak Naruto frustasi karena pada percobaan ketiga masih juga gagal, tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika hanya karena itu langsung menyerah.

"_**Ji-San**_ sekali lagi! Kali ini pasti berhasil" kata Naruto mantap.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki semangat masa muda yang membara" ujah paman itu senang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya memasang pose _**Mr.**_ _**Nice Guy**_ kearah Naruto dan memberikan saringan ke empat kepada Naruto.

Sakura yang berjongkok disebelah Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas berat melihat tingkah bodoh kekasihnya itu. Eh, kekasih?.

Naruto mengenggam erat saringan keempatnya bersiap menangkap ikan emas, ya kalau saja suara Sakura tidak mengagetkannya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam saja memperhatikan Naruto "Jika kau masih menggunakan cara yang sama maka hasilnya juga akan sama" kata Sakura sambil melihat kedalam air, dimana ikan-ikan emas masih sibuk berenang kesana kemari mencoba menyelamatkan diri mereka.

"Eh?" kata Naruto bingung tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Haa~" Sakura menghelakan napasnya frustasi merutuki kebodohan Naruto "Jika kau menangkapnya menggunakan bagian tengah kertas maka sebelum ikan itu kau tangkap kertasnya akan lebih dulu robek" jelas Sakura.

Sedangkan Naruto masih memasang tampang tidak mengerti mendegarkan perkataan Sakura yang cukup lama dicerna otaknya.

"Jadi-" Sakura sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya membiarkan Naruto mencerna perkataan sebelumnya "-coba kau tangkap ikannya dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dan sedikit tekanan dari bawah agar ikan emas itu terlempar ke atas. Dan coba menggunakan bagian yang keras, seperti lingkaran kayu ini misalnya" lanjut Sakura sambil menunju lingkaran kayu.

"Maksud Sakura-_**Chan**_ aku harus menggunakan bagian kayu ini, bukan bagian tengah kertas?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kayu yang melingkari kertas.

"Ya" angguk Sakura membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Begitu ya"

"Sepertinya kau bukan gadis biasa nona, cara bicaramu seperti seorang profesional" kata paman itu kagum setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura.

"Bu-bukan, aku hanya mencoba menganalisanya saja. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat permainan ini" kata Sakura malu.

"Benarkah?" tanya paman itu tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Begitulah _**Ji-San**_, Sakura-_**Chan**_ memang pintar dan ini memang festival pertamanya" kata Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sakura.

"Oh, festival pertama sekaligus kencan pertama ya?" tanya paman itu menggoda Naruto dan Sakura yang sukses membuat wajah keduanya memerah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba!" kata Naruto semangat.

Naruto melakukan saran dari Sakura, digerakannya saringan kertas dengan cepat langsung mengarah kepada salah satu ikan emas dan tidak lupa sedikit melempar ikan emas itu dari bawah menggunakan bagian kayu yang lebih keras agar ikan itu melompat kepermukaan akibat dorongan dari dalam air.

**SRETT**

**PLUK**

Ikan emas itu melompat kepermukaan dan berhasil masuk kedalam mangkok yang dipegang Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Berhasil!" teriak Naruto senang melompat-lompat.

"Kau hebat anak muda. Kemarikan ikannya!" perintah paman itu kepada Naruto.

"Ini _**Ji-San**_" Naruto memberikan mangkok yang berisi ikan emas hasil tangkapannya kepada paman itu.

Ikan emas hasil tangkapan Naruto dimasukan kedalam kantong plastik berwarna putih yang sebelumnya sudah diisi dengan air dan udara.

"Ini nona" paman itu memberikan kantong plastik berisi ikan emas kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih _**Ji-San**_" Sakura menerima kantong plastik itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hehehe sudah aku bilangkan Sakura-_**Chan**_, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan ikan emas itu untukmu" Naruto melipat tangannya kebelakang kepala sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengar perkataan Naruto, bukankah karena saran darinya Naruto berhasil menangkap ikan.

Naruto dan Sakura kembali berjalan beriringan menikmati sisa festival. Naruto yang dasarnya tidak bisa diam terus berceloteh panjang, Sakura yang berdiri disebelahnya hanya bisa memberikan respon seadanya dan terkadang tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Naruto tentang teman-teman satu klubnya.

Tidak begitu jauh Sakura dapat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang menarik paksa tangan seorang laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya dengan tampang kesal.

"_**Onii-Chan**_ ayo cepat!" rengek anak laki-laki yang sepertinya berusia sekitar 7 tahun.

"Pelan-pelan saja! kembang apinya masih akan dimulai 10 menit lagi" kata laki-laki itu kesal mendengar rengekan dari anak laki-laki yang merupakan adiknya.

"Jika kita tidak cepat-cepat tempatnya keburu penuh _**nii-Chan**_!" anak laki-laki itu tidak mau kalah ditariknya terus tangan kakaknya, membuat kakaknya mau tidak mau ikut berlari kecil menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan anak laki-laki yang berlari senang didepannya.

"Kembang api?" kata Sakura kecil yang lebih tepat dibilang bisikan.

Naruto yang berdiri tepat disebelah Sakura bisa cukup jelas mendengar bisikan kecil Sakura.

"Mau pergi kesana?" tawar Naruto.

"Eh?" Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung yang terlihat sangat manis dimata Naruto, karena selama ini Naruto lebih sering melihat ekspresi kesal, acuh dan marah Sakura jika sudah berhadapan dengannya atau kadang-kadang dari jauh Naruto juga sering melihat ekspresi sedih Sakura.

"Maksudku, mau melihat kembang api?" ralat Naruto.

"Ehm.." Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak menimbang-nimbang mau melihat kembang api atau tidak "..Kurasa pulang sedikit lebih malam tidak akan menjadi masalah" lanjut Sakura setelah mengambil keputusan untuk melihat kembang api, toh ini festival pertamanya sekalian saja diselesaikan sampai akhir.

"Ayo Sakura-_**Chan**_!" ajak Naruto berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Ya"

**~~MIRACLE HANABI~~**

Dari jarak cukup jauh Sakura dapat melihat segerombolan orang memenuhi tempat yang mirip sebuah taman kecil untuk menonton pertunjukan kembang api.

Sakura mengerutkan alisan melihat keramaian itu. Dapat ditebak jika ia nekat pergi kesana pasti akan terasa sangat sesak karena semua orang yang ada disana saling berhimpit-himpitan. Tiba-tiba lamunan Sakura buyar saat melihat Naruto yang membelok kearah kanan yang dipenuhi pepohonan bukan lurus kedepan menuju kearah keramaian.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura "Bukankah kembang apinya ke arah situ!" tunjuk Sakura kearah keramaian.

"Kalau kesana kau bisa terjepit dilautan manusia itu Sakura-_**Chan**_"

"Aku punya tempat rahasia, ikuti aku!" ajak Naruto yang mulai kembali berjalan kearah pepohonan.

Mau tak mau Sakura mengikuti Naruto dari belakang sambil menghela napas berat tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir laki-laki itu.

Jalan yang dilewati Sakura sangat gelap walau dibantu penerangan dari cahaya bulan tetapi suasana masih cukup gelap dikarena cahaya bulan tidak bisa sepenuhnya masuk, terhalang oleh dedaunan yang rimbun. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilihat Sakura hanya punggung lebar Naruto yang berjalan didepannya.

Entah kenapa walau Sakura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tetapi ia merasa aman hanya dengan melihat punggung didepannya. Begitu lebar dan tegap seakan-akan selalu siap melindunginya.

Wajah Sakura sedikit merona menyadari pemikiran bodohnya dan sibuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu sehingga tidak menyadari ada akar pohon yang melintang dibawah kakinya membuat Sakura hampir saja terjatuh.

"KYAA!" teriak Sakura panik.

**HAP**

Untunglah Naruto dengan sigap menangkap dan langsung memeluk tumbuh Sakura yang hampir jatuh, ada gunanya juga dia mengikuti klub basket.

**ZRAAST**

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah Naruto dan Sakura yang kini jarak wajahnya begitu dekat bahkan sampai dekatnya mereka bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napas masing-masing. _**Blue Sappir**_ dan _**Emerald**_ saling memperlihatkan pesona mengikat dalam indahnya binar cahaya dari mata mereka.

"Na-naruto?" panggil Sakura saat sudah terlepas dari pesona Naruto.

"Eh!?" Naruto masih belum bisa sadar sepenuhnya dari pesona sang _**Emerald**_.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan aku Naruto!?" ulang Sakura.

"A-ah ya! Tentu saja" dengan gugup Naruto melepaskan Sakura dari pelukannya.

"Terima kasih" lanjut Sakura.

**GREB**

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sakura menuntunnya untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya. Sakura cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba tapi entahlah tak ada niat untuk melepas genggaman hangat di tangan kanannya.

"A-aku tidak ingin kau terjatuh lagi Sakura-_**Chan**_" dengan raut wajah memerah dan suara yang bergetar gugup Naruto menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto, dadanya terasa hangat saat Naruto mengatakannya dan rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang menggelitik perutnya.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya berjalan dalam diam saling menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah masing-masing, jalan yang semula gelap entah kenapa terasa begitu terang seakan jalan yang mereka lewati di sinari lampu jalan.

"Kita sudah sampai Sakura-_**Chan**_" perkataan Naruto menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya dan terkejut dengan apa yang terlihat di depannya.

Sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti taman kecil dengan sebuah bangku taman berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada ditengah-tengah menghadap kearah pemandangan kota yang terhampar luas, tidak jauh dari sana ada pagar yang terbuat dari besi yang berdiri kokoh setinggi perut orang dewasa.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan kedepan menghadap pemandangan kota Konoha saat malam _"Indah"_ hanya kata-kata itu yang terngiang dikepala Sakura melihat pemandangan didepannya, kota Konoha yang begitu indah di hiasi lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip seperti bintang dan diatasnya langit malam yang gelap dihiasi bintang dan bulan terlihat begitu luas seakan-akan dari tempatnya berdiri Sakura bisa melihat ujung dari langit.

"Emh, Sakura-_**Chan**_" panggil Naruto sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sakura "bagaimana kalau kita duduk di situ?" tunjuk Naruto kearah bangku persegi panjang yang berada di dekat mereka.

Sakura mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti langkah Naruto, sesaat tadi ada perasaan kosong dihati Sakura saat Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya tetapi ditepisnya jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kiri Naruto dan kembali menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha dimalam hari yang begitu indah.

"Sakura-_**Chan**_?" panggil Naruto lagi masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari kota Konoha membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kekanan menghadap kearah Naruto.

"Kau percaya keajaiban?" tanya Naruto "Ada legenda yang mengatakan, jika kau berdoa pada saat kembang api festival musim panas dinyalakan maka permohonanmu akan terkabul" lanjut Naruto.

Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan Naruto tentang legenda yang terdengar bodoh ditelinganya.

"Itu semua hanya omong kosong" jawab Sakura sambil mengalihkan kembali kepalanya menghadap kedepan "Omong kosong yang dibuat untuk menarik minat masyarakat" tambah Sakura.

"Tapi, aku percaya Sakura-_**Chan**_" ucap Naruto pelan "Karena aku sendiri sudah membuktikannya" Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

"..."

"Kau tau Sakura-_**Chan**_, hampir setiap tahun aku selalu pergi ke festival ini" Naruto mulai menceritakan ceritanya kepada Sakura saat tidak mendengarkan jawaban dari gadis disebelahnya.

"Dulu saat masih kecil aku sering pergi bersama _**Too-Chan**_ dan _**Kaa-Chan**_" Naruto tersenyum membayangkan dirinya yang masih kecil pergi ke festival bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Dan setelah masuk sekolah aku mulai pergi bersama teman-teman yang lain Shikamaru, Choji, kiba, Shino dan.. " Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, diliriknya sebentar Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya ".. Sasuke" lanjut Naruto sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura, Naruto takut melukai hati Gadis yang dicintainya saat menyebutkan nama laki-laki yang di sukai gadis musim semi itu.

Hanya saja tak ada respon yang berarti dari Sakura. Sakura sendiri cukup terkejut, biasanya setiap mendengar nama Sasuke dadanya akan terasa sesak, tapi kali ini tak ada perasaan sedih sedikit pun.

"Setiap melihat kembang api aku selalu berdoa, _**semoga suatu saat bisa melihat kembang api bersama orang yang aku sukai**_" mendengar penuturan Naruto membuat Sakura memutar kepalanya ke kanan mencoba mencari kebohongan dari raut wajah Naruto, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Dan semenjak satu tahun yang lalu doaku berubah..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, ditolehkannya kepalanya kesamping memandang **Emerald** Sakura dalam-dalam "**Semoga tahun depan aku bisa melihat kembang api bersama Sakura-**_Chan_" lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum malu dan mengaruk-garuk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Sakura memerah total karena malu mendengar perkataan Naruto tapi dilain sisi ada perasaan bahagia.

**SYUUT**

**DUARR!**

Naruto dan Sakura menolehkan kepala mereka ke depan mendengar suara seperti ledakan.

Pertunjukan kembang apinya sudah dimulai ternyata. Untuk sesaat Naruto dan Sakura terpaku melihat kembang api yang begitu indah.

**GREB**

Sakura kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat merasa tangan hangat dan besar Naruto menggenggam tangan munyilnya.

**SYUUT SYUUT SYUUT**

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-_**Chan**_" kata Naruto balik menatap Sakura dalam, tak ada sedikitpun nada bercanda dari perkataan Naruto.

**DUARR DUARR DUARR!**

Sakura hanya diam walau suara kembang api begitu keras tetapi Sakura dapat dengan jelas mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ini bukan kali pertama Naruto menyatakan perasaannya, toh mereka sudah pacaran sekitar satu bulan tentu saja Naruto sering mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu dan hanya ditanggapi acuh tak acuh oleh Sakura. Tetapi kali ini berbeda perkataan Naruto yang dulu hanya dianggap Sakura sebagai angin lalu kini berhasil mengetarkan hatinya.

"A-aku.." Suara Sakura tercekat ditenggorokannya, rasanya begitu sulit mengatakannya "Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto" akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga.

**GREB**

Mata Sakura membulat, tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya erat. Sampai terkejutnya, Sakura hanya bisa diam dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Terima kasih _**Kami-Sama**_, akhirnya perasaanku tersampaikan" ujar Naruto bahagia, setelah sekian lama mencintai gadis yang dipeluknya akhirnya perasaannya benar-benar terbalas.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukan Naruto, kali ini dia akan belajar untuk membalas perasaan Naruto tidak akan lagi mengacuhkan laki-laki yang begitu mencintainya.

Suara kembang api sudah tidak terdengar lagi menandakan pertunjukannya telah selesai.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum senang pada Sakura dan dibalas senyuman hangat oleh Sakura.

"Ayo kita pulang Sakura-Chan!" Naruto mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya di ikuti oleh Sakura.

"Ah!" Naruto teringat akan sesuatu dan mulai merogo kantung jaket yang dikenakannya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna coklat dan diberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Naruto, ini?" mata Sakura berbinar senang saat melihat isi kotak, diangkatnya benda yang berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil yang tidak lain adalah tusuk konde yang dilihatnya tadi di kios pernak-pernik.

"Tahun depan kita datang lagi, dan aku ingin Sakura-_**Chan**_ menggunakan tusuk konde itu" kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ya" Sakura balik tersenyum kearah Naruto, dipeluknya didepan dada tusuk konde pemberian Naruto. Sepertinya mulai tahun depan festival musim panas akan dimasukannya kedalam agenda kegiatan Sakura.

**END FLASHBACK**

Gadis berambut Merah muda —yang ternyata bernama Sakura— mengusap tusuk konde berwarna merah yang menghiasi rambut indahnya sambil tersenyum manis mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu, kencan pertamanya dengan sang kekasih tercinta.

**TENG TENT TENG**

Suara dentang jam terdengar nyaring mengema ke seluruh taman, ditolehkannya kepalanya menghadap jam yang kini sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00. Ternyata ia cukup menikmati lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari sudah hampir tidak ada orang lagi di taman, kelihatannya mereka sudah pergi ke festival yang sudah di mulai dari tadi.

Dihembuskan napasnya dan dengan berat hati dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan taman.

.

.

Tidak banyak berubah itulah kalimat yang pertama diucapkan Sakura saat mulai memasukan area festival. Keramaiannya, kios-kios yang berjejer rapi tetap sama hanya ada beberapa kios tambahan yang di yakini Sakura belum ada satu tahun yang lalu.

Langka Sakura terhenti di depan penjual permen kapas, sebesit ingatan satu tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba teringat.

"_**Maaf Sakura-**__Chan__**, tadi aku pergi membeli permen kapas ini" **_

"_**Kupikir kau akan menyukainya Sakura-**__Chan__**"**_

Senyuman Sakura mengembang mengingat tampang bersalah Naruto, si bodoh itu selalu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak di duga-duga.

"Permen kapas nona manis?" tawar penjual permen kapas kepada Sakura yang berhenti tepat di depan kiosnya.

"Ya, aku beli satu"

"Satu permen kapas manis untuk nona manis" goda penjual permen kapas yang dibalas senyum manis Sakura sambil menerima segumpal permen kapas berwarna merah muda dan memberikan beberapa lembar _**Ryo**_ kepada penjual.

"Terima Kasih" Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kios penjual permen kapas tanpa sadar kaki Sakura melangkah dan berhenti tepat di sebuah kios pernak pernik yang berkilauan yang di cat warna merah muda di campur warna biru muda.

"_tempat ini"_ batin Sakura sambil memegang tusuk konde di atas kepalanya. Ya, kios penjual pernak-pernik yang di datangi Sakura bersama kekasihnya satu tahun yang lalu dan tusuk konde di kepalanya adalah hadiah yang diberikan si bodoh.

"_**Menurutku tusuk konde itu akan sangat cocok denganmu Sakura-**__Chan__**"**_

"_**Tahun depan kita datang lagi, dan aku ingin Sakura-**__Chan__** menggunakan tusuk konde itu"**_

Ah, ingatan itu muncul lagi seolah-olah mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi tapi Sakura sendiri tidak menampik bahwa ia menyukai saat bahagia bersama kekasihnya.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kios pernak-pernik itu. Pandangan Sakura terus ditolehkannya ke kanak dan ke kiri melihat kios-kios yang berjejer rapi di kiri kanannya tidak memperdulikan tatapan memuja para laki-laki yang melihat kecantikan Sakura, entahlah Sakura tidak tau atau pura-pura tidak tau.

"Ah sial!"

Teriakkan cukup keras dapat dengan jelas di dengar Sakura yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari asal teriakan. Di edarkannya pandangannya mencari sumber keributan yang ternyata berasal dari seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik yang terlihat sangat kesal.

Anak laki-laki itu berjongkok di depan sebuah kolam kecil yang terbuat dari kayu berbentuk persegi panjang, ditangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah saringan yang ditengah-tengahnya terbuat dari kertas putih tipis yang terkoyak tengahnya.

"_**Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu Sakura-**__Chan__**"**_

Ingatan itu seperti film hitam putih yang diputar berulang-ulang di kepala Sakura, sesaat Sakura benar-benar terlarut dalam kenangan masa lalunya kalau saja tidak ada teriak nyaring.

"Aku mau coba lagi _**Kaa-Chan**_!" teriak memelas anak laki-laki itu pada wanita disampingnya.

"Ini sudah malam, kita harus segera pulang Konohamaru-_**Kun**_" jawab tegas seorang wanita yang berdiri di sebelah anak laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik dan mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kios permainan itu sambil menarik tangan anaknya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kios permainan menangkap ikan emas dam mulai berjongkok di depan kolan ikan.

"Boleh saya coba _**Ji-San**_?" tanya Sakura pada paman yang berpakaian serba hijau ketat dengan rambut hitam mangkok, tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Tentu sa-" perkataan paman itu terhenti saat melihat siapa yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Ah! gadis permen kapas kau makin manis saja" ujarnya kaget melihat Sakura, gadis yang dilihatnya satu tahun yang lalu sambil memberikan sebuah saringan kertas dan mangkok kepada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menerima benda yang di sodorkan padanya.

"Nona kemana bocah jabrik yang bersemangat itu? Apa dia tidak datang?" tanya paman itu bertubi-tubi melihat Sakura datang seorang diri.

"..."

"Jangan bilang kalian sedang bertengkar?" merasa pertanyaan tidak dihiraukan muncul pemikiran yang tidak-tidak melihat raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedih.

"Ah kalian tidak mungkin putus, kan?" tanya paman itu lagi merasa di acuhkan Sakura yang tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak" suara Sakura terdengar bergetar, matanya terasa panas air telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya sudah siap untuk jatuh.

"Dia-" Sakura menggulung lengan _**Yukata**_ yang di gunakannya agar tidak basah dan mulai memasukan saringan kertas kedalam air.

**SREET**

**BREEK**

Jaring yang di gunakan Sakura terkoyak ikan emas yang hampir di dapatkannya berhasil kabur.

**TES**

"-sudah meninggal"

* * *

Hai! salam kenal, namaku Kimika ReiKyu (_ _)

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para Reader-Sama yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fict perdana saya yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna terutama masalah Typo. Ide dasar Fict ini terinpirasi dari salah satu Manga yang saya baca (lupa judulnya) jadi jika Reader-Sama ada yang merasa tidak asing lagi itu murni kesengajaan yang tidak disengaja(?) tapi pengembangan ceritanya murni milik saya.

Saya harap Reader-Sama yang sudah mampir bersedia untuk meninggalkan jejaknya berupa Review, masukan, saranan, dan juga Flame (terutama yang membangun) karena semua itu akan menjadi penyemangat bagi saya.

Hormat saya,

Kimika ReiKyu


	2. Chapter 2

"Nona kemana bocah jabrik yang bersemangat itu? Apa dia tidak datang?" tanya paman itu bertubi-tubi melihat Sakura datang seorang diri.

"..."

"Jangan bilang kalian sedang bertengkar?" merasa pertanyaan tidak dihiraukan muncul pemikiran yang tidak-tidak melihat raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedih.

"Ah kalian tidak mungkin putus, kan?" tanya paman itu lagi merasa di acuhkan Sakura yang tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak" suara Sakura terdengar bergetar, matanya terasa panas air telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya sudah siap untuk jatuh.

"Dia-" Sakura menggulung lengan _Yukata_ yang di gunakannya agar tidak basah dan mulai memasukan saringan kertas kedalam air.

**SREET**

**BREEK**

Jaring yang di gunakan Sakura terkoyak ikan emas yang hampir di dapatkannya berhasil kabur.

**TES**

"-sudah meninggal"

**MIRACLE HANABI**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Ranted: T**

**Gender: Romance, Tragedy**

**Warning: AT, AU, OOC, Gaje, EYD berantakan, Typo bertebaran dan Dead Charat **

**Story © Kimika ReiKyu**

**Pair: NaruSaku Slight SasuSaku**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**ZRAAATS**

Angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan dan menyapa lembut wajah seorang gadis yang sedang menangis sesenggukan di sebuah bangku taman, tempat dimana Sakura dan Naruto satu tahun yang lalu menonton pertunjukan kembang api.

Sakura menangis hatinya begitu sakit, hancur tak berbentuk. Keputusannya untuk pergi ke festival—setelah hampir satu bulan terus-menerus mengurung diri di kamar—agar bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya, kini berbalik berubah menjadi pisau-pisau tajam yang mengiris hatinya, membuat ingatan kematian Naruto muncul kembali.

Satu bulan yang lalu Naruto meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas, motor yang ia gunakan untuk menjemput Sakura pergi kencan di tabrak oleh sebuah truk. Dokter sudah berusaha sebisanya tetapi takdir berkata lain. _Kami-sama_ telah memisahkan mereka, padahal Sakura kini benar-benar mencintai laki-laki itu.

Karma, mungkin saja? Mengingat ia dulu selalu mengacuhkan laki-laki yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Tetapi kenapa takdir begitu kejam, disaat mereka sudah saling mencintai maut memisahkan mereka.

Tangisan Sakura begitu kencang sesekali dengan suara yang bergetar nama _"Naruto..."_ terucap di sela-sela isakan tangisnya.

**SYUUT**

"_**Sakura-**__chan__**"**_

**DEG**

**DUAAR!**

Suara kembang api yang begitu keras tidak dapat membuat suara yang begitu dirindukannya tenggelam. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, disana telah duduk manis seorang laki-laki tampan berambut pirang jabrik tersenyum, pandangan matanya tertuju pada kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam.

Senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman bodoh yang satu tahun lalu selalu menghiasi tampang bodohnya. Dalam waktu hampir satu tahun sosok itu telah berubah menjadi laki-laki tampan yang gagah, walaupun terkadang kebodohannya masih sering kembali. Hal itu bukanlah masalah bagi Sakura, karena kebodohan Naruto merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa Sakura bisa begitu mencintainya.

"Na-naruto?!" rasa tidak percaya dan bahagia memenuhi ruang hati Sakura saat melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya kini berada di sebelahnya.

"_**Apa kau bahagia Sakura-**__chan__**?" **_tanya balik Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari letusan warna-warni kembang api didepan.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mungkin bahagia jika hidup tanpamu Naruto." raut keterkejutan Sakura berubah kembali menjadi sedih, sedih yang teramat sangat.

"Kumohon, bawa aku bersamamu Naruto!" lanjut Sakura memohon kepada Naruto, tak ada gunanya Sakura hidup jika di dunia ini Naruto tidak ada.

**SYUUT SYUUT**

"_**Sakura-**__chan__**, apa kau percaya keajaiban?"**_ tanya Naruto pelan seperti bisikan. _**"Aku percaya, dan sekarang aku berdoa semoga Sakura-**__chan__** bisa hidup bahagia."**_ perlahan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri **Blue Sappir** Naruto menatap **Emerald** Sakura yang sudah basah tergenang air mata.

"Ta-tapi Naruto, kebahagianku adalah kau!" Sakura masih teguh dengan pendiriannya, baginya Naruto adalah segalanya, hidupnya.

**DUAR DUAAR DUARR**

"_**Kau salah Sakura-**__chan__**, kau yang kebahagianku"**_

"_**Walau sebentar aku bahagia bisa terus bersamamu dan sekarang aku ingin kau mencari kebahagianmu sendiri Sakura-**__chan.__**" **_perkataan Naruto begitu tulus sehingga bisa tersampaikan kepada Sakura.

"Hiks... Na-naruto" Sakura tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun, suaranya tertahan ditengorokan dan hanya isakan kecil yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya.

**SYUUT**

"_**Berjanjilah Sakura-**__chan__**, kau akan hidup bahagia!" **_Naruto menatap mata Sakura begitu tegas tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Hiks..hiks ya, hiks... aku berjanji." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, air mata terus mengalir jatuh melewati pipi tirus dan dagu runcingnya.

**DUARRR!**

"_**Aku mencintaimu Sakura-**__chan__**, SELALU"**_ Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium jidat Sakura lembut penuh cinta, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya menikmati rasa hangat yang menjalar dan memenuhi hatinya yang dingin dan kosong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto." perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Sepi, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi hanya ada dia sendiri. Perlahan senyuman yang menghilang hampir satu bulan ini kembali kewajah tirus Sakura. _"terima kasih kami-sama."_ Sakura sudah memutuskan akan memegang janjinya, janji kepada orang yang paling dicintainya.

**~~MIRACLE HANABI~~**

**10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"_Kaa-chan_ cepat!" seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 4 tahun yang mengenakan _Hakama_ berwarna biru **Dongker** berlarian di sepanjang festival yang ramai. Badannya yang kecil berlari-lari riang, pipi **Cubby**-nya memerah, rambut dan mata **Onxy** hitamnya berbinar.

"Eh!" pandangan anak laki-laki itu terhenti pada sebuah kios permainan. "_Kaa-chan_, Rei mau main itu!" jari kecil anak laki-laki bernama Rei itu menunjuk-nujuk sebuah kios permainan menangkap ikan emas yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari ibunya, Rei sudah lebih dulu mendekati kios permainan dan mulai berjongkok. Mata **Onxy** hitamnya berbinar senang saat melihat ikan-ikan emas kecil berenang kesana kemari.

"Mau coba bocah?" tanya seorang laki-laki berbaju hijau ketat dengan potongan rambut mangkok sambil memberikan sebuah saringan kertas dan mangkok kepada Rei.

Rei menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berjongkok seorang wanita cantik mengenakan _Yukata_ berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga lily putih, rambut merah muda panjangnya digulung keatas dan ditusuk dengan sebuah tusuk konde berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil berjalan pelan mendekati kios dan berjongkok tepat sebelah Rei.

"Kau boleh bermain Rei-_kun__**.**_" senyum wanita itu begitu lembut sehingga membuat laki-laki yang melihatnya terpesona dengan wajah memerah padam.

Senyuman manis berkembang di wajah imut Rei saat mendengar perkataan ibunya. Segera diterimanya jaring kertas dan mangkok yang disodorkan oleh laki-laki penjaga kios kepadanya.

"Kau-" laki-laki penjaga kios itu terkejut melihat wajah wanita disebelah Rei "-gadis permen kapas!" lanjutnya saat menyadari wanita didepannya adalah gadis manis berambut merah muda yang dilihatnya 10 tahun yang lalu, Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar julukan yang diberikan paman penjaga kios. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu _Ji-san_, anda tidak berubah." ujar Sakura ramah tanpa melepaskan senyum manis dari bibirnya.

Sudah 10 tahun Sakura tidak datang ke festival musim panas. Setelah peristiwa pada saat pertunjukan kembang api sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Universitas di luar Negeri dengan menerima beasiswa dari sekolah demi mengejar cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Setelah semua impiannya terwujud, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di kota kelahirannya, Konoha.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Teriakan Rei menyadarkan sakura dari lamunannya, ditolehkannya kepalanya kekiri melihat keadaan putranya. Rei balas menatap Sakura dengan pandang sedih, karena jaringan kertas yang digunakannya kini terkoyak dibagian tengahnya.

"_Kaa-chan!_" Rei menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedih yang berkaca-kaca seakan ingin menangis.

Melihat tatapan mata Rei membuat Sakura tersenyum lembut, diusap-usapnya sayang kepala Rei berusaha menenangkannya.

"Biar _Ji-san_ ajarkan teknik menangkap ikan." Laki-laki penjaga kios berdiri dari posisi duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Rei dan berjongkok disebelahnya.

"Pertama-tama, kau harus melakukannya dengan cepat bocah. Menangkap ikannya jangan menggunakan bagian yang tengah tapi gunakan bagian kayu yang keras, dorong ikannya dari bawah agar terlempar dan tangkap!" laki-laki penjaga kios mengenggam erat tangan munyil Rei dan menggerakannya sesuai dengan instruksi yang ia berikan.

**PLUK**

Berhasil ikan emasnya sukses masuk kedalam mangkok yang di pegang Rei, karena senang Rei melompat-lompat kegirangan sedangkan Sakura yang melihat tingkah laku putranya hanya tersenyum.

Laki-laki penjaga kios itu berdiri sambil membawa mangkok yang tadi dipegang oleh Rei dan berjalan masuk kedalam kiosnya. Ikan yang ditangkap Rei dimasukan kedalam kantong plastik yang sudah diisi dengan air dan udara, ujung plastik di ikat dengan tali yang dibiarkan memanjang berfungsi sebagai pegangan dan memberikannya kepada Rei.

"Terima kasih" ujar Rei senang "_Ji-san_ hebat! bisa menangkap ikan emas" tambah Rei kagum.

"Tidak, yang hebat itu _Okaa-san_ mu, _Ji-san_ belajar dari dia." kata paman penjaga kios sambil mengusap-usap rambut hitam Rei yang mencuat kebelakang.

Rei memandang ibunya dengan mata berbinar karena kagum.

"_Kaa-chan_ hanya menganalisa saja sayang." Sakura tersenyum lembut kearah putranya.

Sakura berdiri dari posisi dan mengenggam tangan munyil Rei. "Kami permisi dulu _Ji-san_" kata Sakura sopan sambil menundukan kepalanya di ikuti oleh Rei.

"Kau tidak perlu seformal itu nona" ujar pemilik kios. "Aku senang melihatmu sekarang, datanglah lagi tahun depan." tambah paman itu ramah.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan kios permainan itu.

"_Kaa-chan_ pernah pergi ke festival?" tanya Rei memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya sayang, tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

"Apa yang paling _Kaa-chan_ suka?"

Mendengar pertanyaan putranya Sakura kembali tersenyum, sepenggal ingatan muncul di dikepalanya. "Pertunjukan kembang api" jawab Sakura.

"Wow kembang api, Rei mau lihat _Kaa-can_!" teriak Rei antusias.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya sebentar lagi kembang apinya dimulai, sebaiknya kita pergi ketempat rahasia _Kaa-chan_."

"Rahasia?" Rei membulatkan mata bingung mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Ya, rahasia." ulang Sakura dan mulai menarik Rei menuju pepohonan yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Rei telah tiba ditempat rahasia Sakura, angin lembut berhembus seakan-akan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sakura tersenyum. _"Tidak berubah"_ pikir Sakura saat melihat tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan itu. Padahal sudah 10 tahun tetapi tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya beberapa pepohonan saja yang nampak berubah menjadi semakin tinggi.

Rei melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dan berlari menuju pagar besi yang masih berdiri kokoh walau sudah 10 tahun berlalu.

"Hati-hati sayang!" kata Sakura memperingatkan Rei sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bintang!" ujar Rei senang sambil melihat pemandangan kota Konoha di malam hari yang dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip lampu.

"Ya, cantik sekali."

"_Kaa-chan_, _Too-san_ akan datang?" tanya Rei tiba-tiba sambil menundukan kepalanya, Sakura dapat melihat kesedihan di wajah Rei.

"Tentu saja sayang, _Kaa-chan_ sudah memberi tau tempat kita kepada _Too-san._" jawab Sakura sambil menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Rei. "_Too-san_ hanya sedikit terlambat." tambah Sakura sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Rei lembut.

**SREK**

Suara daun yang bergesek menarik perhatian ibu dan anak itu, sehingga secara kompak mereka memutar kepala mereka.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka seorang pria tampan bermata **Onxy** dan berambut hitam gaya emo berdiri dengan gagahnya, jas hitam dengan dalam kemeja putih begitu sesuai untuknya, tak ada kata yang bisa memperjelas penampilannya.

"_Too-san!_" teriak Rei saat melihat pria yang ternyata adalah ayahnya dan langsung berlari memeluknya.

"_Too-san_ lama. Lihat! Rei dapat ikan" Rei mengangkat tangan munyilnya yang menggenggam kantong plastik berisi ikan emas dan raut wajah Rei yang semula tampak cemberut kini berubah menjadi girang saat menunjukan ikan hasil tangkapannya. Sedangkan pria itu hanya menggendong putranya.

"Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi Sasuke-_kun._" Sakura berjalan menghampiri ayah dan anak yang begitu mirip. Yang kecil terlihat seperti versi **Chibi**-nya dan yang besar terlihat seperti versi dewasanya.

"Hn, jalan menuju kesini begitu padat." kata Sasuke—nama pria berambut hitam—memberikan alasan keterlambatannya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Rei yang kini berada dalam gendongannya.

Uchiha Sakuse laki-laki yang 11 tahun lalu menolak cinta seorang Haruno Sakura adalah suami sekaligus ayah dari anaknya. Ah, ceritanya panjang kenapa mereka bisa menikah. Intinya setelah kepergian Sakura ke luar negeri, Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke yang entah kebetulan atau takdir juga melanjutkan ke universitas yang sama tetapi beda jurusan, Sakura Kedokteran dan Sasuke Manajemen Bisnis.

Awalnya pertemuan mereka biasa-biasa saja, toh didalam hati Sakura hanya ada Naruto, tetapi lama kelamaan mereka semakin sering bertemu dikarenakan Sasuke dan Sakura merupakan salah satu mahasiswa dengan nilai tertinggi. Pihak universitas sering memasangkan mereka dalam berbagai hal seperti perlombaan dan seminar. Lambat laun hubungan mereka mulai berkembang dan walaupun dalam hati Sakura hanya ada Naruto tapi perasaan cinta pertamanya kepada Sasuke masih ada dan entah sejak kapan bersemi kembali.

Tiga tahun setelahnya Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura, Sakura cukup terkejut dan dilanda kebingungan yang luar biasa. Sakura mencintai Naruto, dan Sasuke tau itu tetapi perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke masih ada belum sepenuhnya hilang. Dengan taruhan yang besar(?) Sakura memutuskan menerima perasaan Sasuke. Hubungan mereka berjalan alot(?) Sasuke bukan orang yang romantis, garis bawahi. Tapi Sasuke punya caranya tersendiri untuk menunjukan perasaan cintanya kepada Sakura walau dengan tampang **Stoic** andalannya itu, ya tak beda jauh dari si bodoh jabrik yang masih di cintainya sampai sekarang.

Walaupun terkadang pertengkaran dan sejenisnya sering menghiasi hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura toh akhirnya hubungan yang alot(?) itu berakhir di pelaminan tiga tahun setelahnya. Dari pernikahan itulah Uchiha Rei lahir, wajah dan gaya benar-benar dituruan dari DNA Uchiha sang ayah tetapi sifatnya diturunkan dari sang ibu, walau terkadang sifat dingin ayahnya muncul jika sudah berhadap dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"_Too-chan_, Rei dan _Kaa-chan_ akan menonton kembang api" ujar Rei riang menceritakan rencananya.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Rei yang begitu antusias, dielusnya sayang kepala Rei.

"Ayo Sasuse-_kun_, Rei-_kun_ kita duduk disana!" tawar Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku taman.

"Hn," guma Sasuke dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura sambil menggendong Rei, di belakangnya Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dan sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah ayah dan anak itu.

Sakura duduk di bangku taman, di sebelah kirinya Sasuke ikut duduk sedangkan Rei duduk manis dalam pangkuan ayahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_" panggil Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang dibalas gumaan oleh Sasuke "Apakah kau percaya keajaiban, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya.

"Kau tau Sasuke-_kun_, ada legenda yang mengatakan jika kau berdoa pada saat kembang api festival musim panas dinyalakan maka permohonanmu akan terkabul." jelas Sakura, walau Sasuke hanya diam tapi Sakura tau Sasuke pasti mendengarkannya.

Sasuke dengus bosan mendengar perkataan istrinya. "Itu hanya omong kosong yang dibuat untuk menarik perhatian masyarakat." ujar Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya.

Sakura tertawa geli mendengar perkataan suaminya, perkataan yang sama dengan yang diucapkannya dulu saat ditanya pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tapi aku percaya Sasuke-_kun_" Sakura mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit malam diatasnya. "Karena aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri." lanjut Sakura sambil menutupkan kedua kelopak matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah Sakura dan perlahan mulai membayangkan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang selalu tersenyum kearahnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan rindu memenuhi ruang hati Sakura.

**SYUTT**

"_**Sakura-**__chan__**"**_

**DUAAR**

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, matanya membulat. Sosok itu, sosok yang selalu dirindukannya selama ini, sosok yang sering muncul di dalam mimpinya dan sosok pemilik hatinya, Naruto.

**SYUUT SYUUT**

**DUAAR DUARRR!**

"Naruto..." guma Sakura kecil yang lebih pantas disebut bisikan saat melihat sosok Naruto, sosok yang masih sama dengan yang dilihatnya 10 tahun lalu, kini sedang tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"_**Apa kau bahagia Sakura-**__chan__**?"**_ tanya Naruto, senyuman hangatnya masih belum lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

Sakura membalas senyuman Naruto walaupun di sudut matanya air hangat sedang menggenang siap terjatuh kapan saja. "Ya, aku bahagia Naruto." jawab Sakura.

"_**Syukurlah..."**_ ujar Naruto lega mendengar jawaban Sakura._** "Aku juga bahagia melihatmu Sakura-**__chan.__**"**_ Perlahan, Naruto menggerakan tangannya menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mengusapnya lembut.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air hangat yang sudah menumpuk di ujung matanya menetes. Sentuhan ini adalah sentuhan yang masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali dirasanya, perasaan hangat langsung menjalar kehati Sakura.

"_**Aku SANGAT mencintaimu Sakura-**__chan.__**"**_ Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan perlahan menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Sakura. Memandangi wajah cantik Sakura begitu dekat membuat lengkungan halus terpahat apik diwajah Naruto.

**SYUUT**

"Ya, aku juga SANGAT mencintaimu Naruto." Sakura membuka matanya, **Emerald** dan** Blue Sappir** akhrinya bertemu kembali. Perlahan tangan Sakura bergerak menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang masih menyentuh pipinya.

"_**Semoga kau bisa hidup bahagia selamanya Sakura-**__chan.__**"**_ doa tulus Naruto untuk wanita yang paling dicintainya sambil memperlihatkan senyuman yang begitu tulus.

Perlahan tubuh Naruto bersinar terang dan sosoknya mulai menghilang. Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto, berharap sosok itu tidak akan lenyap meninggalkannya.

Semakin lama sosok Naruto mulai menghilang berubah menjadi keping-keping kecil cahaya. Sakura sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya yang terus saja menetes dengan deras.

**DUAAARR**

Bersama dengan letusan kembang api yang terakhir sosok Naruto menghilang.

"_Naruto..."_ guma Sakura lirih saat melihat Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"_Kaa-chan_" suara kecil Rei menyadarkan Sakura, perlahan ditolehkannya kepalanya ke kiri menghadap Rei yang memasang tambang bingung, masih didalam pangkuan Sasuke.

"_Kaa-chan_ menangis?" tanya Rei khawatir saat melihat butir-butir air mata yang masih berjatuhan dari mata indah Sakura, dibelakang Rei tampak Sasuke yang mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti kenapa istrinya menangis.

Perlahan Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menghembuskan nafas, perlahan Sakura mencoba menenangkan perasaannya dan mulai menghapus sisa-sisa jejak air mata dikedua pipinya.

"Sakura..." suara berat Sasuke terdengar khawatir melihat kondisi istrinya yang tidak biasa.

"Maaf Sasuke-_kun_, Rei-_kun_! Aku hanya terharu melihat kembang apinya." ujar Sakura bohong, tidak ingin membuat suami dan anaknya semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Kau yakin Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-_Kun._" perlahan senyuman hangat Sakura kembali dan mulai berdiri. "Pertunjukan kembang apinya sudah selesai. ayo, kita pulang!" tawar Sakura.

"Yaaa~ aku masih mau lihat kembang api" ujar Rei kecewa sambil mengembungkan pipi **Cubby**-nya.

"Tahun depan kita datang lagi." mendengar perkataan ayahnya Rei tersenyum senang dan Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis, senyum yang hanya akan diperlihatkan kepada orang-orang yang dicintainya. Sasuke mulai berdiri, perlahan diletakannya Rei keatas bangku dan mulai melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya lalu dipasangkannya kepundak Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku baik-baik saja." tolak halus Sakura sambil mencoba melepas jas Sasuke dari pundaknya.

"Itu bukan untukmu" ujar Sasuke datar dan mulai kembali menggendong Rei. "Aku melakukannya untuk calon bayiku yang ada di dalam perutmu." tambah Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan mulai meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mencerna perkataannya.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Sakura memerah menyadari perkataan suaminya, dieratkannya jas Sasuke dipundaknya dan mulai berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya.

Saat posisi Sakura sejajar dengan Sasuke, perlahan tangan Sasuke yang bebas digenggam erat oleh Sakura dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Ya aku bahagia Naruto, Sangat bahagia. Terima kasih atas semuanya"_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Kau akan selalu memiliki tempat khusus dihatiku, SELALU."_

**Kebahagian itu relatif tergantung dari cara kita mensyukurinya, cintai semua orang yang ada disekitarmu jangan pernah sia-siakan mereka karena penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.**

**Dan takdir tidak akan pernah mempermainkan seseorang, karena takdir tau mana yang baik mana yang tidak maka terimalah apa yang takdir berikan kepadamu sesungguhnya itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu.**

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Huaaaaa akhirnya Fict pertama saya selesai dengan sangat memaksa dan gajenya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Reader-_sama_ yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan Review untuk Fict gaje dari Author pemula seperti saya ini. Dan saya tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih atas saran dan masukan dari Reader-_sama_ yang sangat membantu saya dalam memperbaiki cara penulisan saya yang masih sangat berantakan.

Dan Special Thanks saya ucapkan untuk sahabat saya **Youlee-**_**chan**_ yang dengan sabar membantu saya memeriksa Typo yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya dan bersedia saya ganggu setiap hari hehehe.

Emh, sebenarnya saya sedikit bingung dengan cara penulisan menggunakan tanda titik diakhir dialog dan juga Bold. Apa semua dialog harus diakhiri tanda titik? Dan apakah saya sudah benar menggunakkan Bold untuk bagian dialog arwah Naruto yang berbicara itu? (jika tidak keberatan tolong dijawab).

Baiklah ini balasan atas Review yang saya terima:

**Rinzu15 The 4th Espada**: Begitulah Naru beneran meninggal dan sejujurnya aku juga gak ikhlas nulis Naru kayak gitu #dirasenggan.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia memberikan Review pertama serta saran dari Rinzu, dan semoga di Chapter kali ini kesalahannya sudah sedikit berkurang

**Miyoko Kimimori**: Salam kenal Miyoko-_chan_! Naru emang beneran meninggal dan untuk alasannya sudah dijelaskan diatas (;_;)

Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas saran dan masukan dari Miyoko-_chan_, tenang itu bukan Flame kok aku malah senang berkat Review dari Miyoko-_chan_ aku jadi sadar dimana letak salahnya, sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan aku berharap semoga Chapter kali ini gak begitu mengecewakan.

**Ammai Hardinata**: Aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada Hardinata karena sudah bersedia meninggalkan Review di Fict ini. Untuk Chapter kedua ini aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin memperbaiki penulisan yang salah, itu juga berkat masukan dari Review yang aku terima.

Aku harap semoga Chapter terakhir ini sudah lebih baik dari Chapter sebelumnya dan tidak terlalu mengecewakan Hardinata.

**Aurora Borealix**: hehehe terima kasih atas pujiannya (/)

Sayang sekali Naruto emang beneran meninggal, sebenernya gak mau buat Naruto kayak gitu tapi apa boleh buat ini demi pengembangan cerita. (T.T)

Aurora terima kasih sudah mau baca dan meninggalkan Review di Fict gaje perdana aku ini, dan semoga Chapter terakhir ini gak mengecewakan ya... :D

**Youlee-Chan**: Kyaaaa terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan diri untuk Review Youlee hehehehe

Aku beneran terharu Youlee-Chan buat acount demi bisa Review Fict aku #nangis. Dan terima kasih juga sudah mau jadi Beta Reader untuk orang cereboh sepertiku ini (_ _)

Tapi sepertinya aku harus minta maaf, karena kedepannya aku akan semakin membuatmu repot, loh... XD #Digorok

** .3**: Maaf, apa boleh buat (^.^")a  
Ya ini sudah lanjut, semoga Chapter terakhir ini gak mengecewakan.

Thanks to:

**Rinzu15 The 4th Espada**

**Miyoko Kimimori**

******Ammai Hardinata**

**********Aurora Borealix**

**************Youlee-Chan**

.3

Salam hangat,

Kimika Reikyu


End file.
